


You'll Be Mine

by Smutmaker_heartbreaker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hate Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutmaker_heartbreaker/pseuds/Smutmaker_heartbreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s an intruding darkness in the back of her mind, a constant longing that only grows stronger the closer he gets. She can’t get rid of him. Whenever she closes her eyes, he’s always there. Always waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by "You'll Be Mine", The Pierces.

She feels him long before he opens the door to her AT-AT. He’s an intruding darkness in the back of her mind, a constant longing that only grows stronger the closer he gets. She can’t get rid of him. Whenever she closes her eyes, he’s always there. Always waiting.

The door opens, revealing a helmetless Kylo Ren on her doorstep. He nearly hits his head on the doorframe as he steps into her former home, his large frame dominating the small room. His way of holding himself is an unspoken threat. With an aura like his, he doesn’t need words to express what he’s capable of.

His dark eyes roam over her, examining her from head to toe. Her heart skips a beat. She used to be afraid of him—the man in the mask, the monster who hunted her and her friends. A part of her still fears him, but for a completely different reason. She fears that one day, she’ll look at the man behind the mask and no longer remember why she’s supposed to hate him.

“Why are you here?” she asks through gritted teeth. “Why can’t you ever just leave me alone?”

“I’ve told you before. I won’t stop searching for you. You can’t hide forever, Rey. I will find you.” His lips quirk in a smug smile. “Besides, I’m not the one who caused this session tonight. Look around you. This is _your_ dream. _You_ called _me_ here.”

She takes a step back. “And why the hell would I do that?”

“You tell me.” His grin widens as he approaches her, one step at a time. “Perhaps you’ve come to enjoy my company?”

Anger surges through her. The Force flows out of her like a tsunami, crashing into Ren. He hits the wall hard and stays there, held still by her power.

“You’re a heartless monster,” she growls. “I despise you. I’ll never forgive for what you’ve done.”

His mind brushes against hers. “You’re lying.”

She slams his head against the wall as her hand encloses around his neck. “Stay out of my head.”

They stare at each other. The muscles in his neck tense beneath her fingertips. He’s pure power packed in a sinfully perfected body. His dark eyes seem endless as they stare into hers. He’s Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, and she’s controlling all that power with a single hand.

Heat rushes through her and pools in the pit of her stomach. Her breathing quickens. He’s in her dream, in her home, and he’s _hers._

Ren closes his eyes and makes a strangled noise from the back of his throat. She senses a change in mood, and suddenly, she feels something hard poke against her stomach. Her rush of power dissipates in the blink of an eye.

She takes a step back, releasing her grip on his neck. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Her nose wrinkles. “You sick bastard.”

In one overwhelming surge of power, he breaks free from her invisible grip. He reverses their positions and pushes her chest-first into the wall. Gloved fingers encircle her wrists and trap her hands behind her back. She tries to push back against him but gets absolutely nowhere. His muscular body is pressed flush against her back, and it’s not moving an inch.

“Get off your high horse, scavenger girl,” he murmurs in her ear. “You know how this bond works. You’ve been in my head, and I’ve been in yours.” He nudges his knee between her legs, adding friction where she needs it the most. “You can’t hide your feelings from me. You’re enjoying this as much as I am.”

Without thinking, she shifts her hips, and a loud gasp escapes her lips. She wants to deny his claims, but she can’t. He’ll know she’s lying. He always knows.

A gloved hand strokes her stomach and finds its way down the waistline of her pants. She grinds against it, too desperate to feel the shame that will doubtlessly hit her when this is over, and he rewards her by rubbing her clit. The leather is rough against the small bundle of nerves, but it’s exactly what she needs. She throws her head back and moans.

The sound does something to him, and his body presses even harder against hers. His grip around her wrists tightens, and his lips trail harsh kisses down her neck. His kisses leave possessive marks on her skin, obvious proof of what she lets him do to her—but thankfully, those marks are always gone in the morning. This thing they share, whatever that may be, is theirs and theirs alone. What happens here, stays here.

Her head spins. She’s getting close now. Her knees tremble, and her breath hitches in anticipation. The waves grow stronger and stronger. Just a little bit more. Just a little . . .

He stops. She growls in frustration, struggling against his grip. His hand runs over her scalp and tugs at her hair, forcing her to look at him over her shoulder. His eyes are dark and nearly feral with lust.

“You want me,” he says, his voice low.

She gives him a weak nod.

He pulls her hair harder. “I want to hear you say it.”

She grits her teeth. “I hate you.”

His lips twitch in amusement. “Wrong answer. Say it.”

They stand frozen in place. Ren waits with feigned patience. In the end, Rey gives in.

“I want you, you bastard. I want you.”

His reaction is instantaneous. Her back hits the wall and then he’s kissing her. His lips are rough and demanding against hers. He nudges her lips open, and his tongue conquers her mouth. She lets him dominate her completely with his kiss, and she enjoys it.

He catches her lip between his teeth, biting down hard enough to sting. His clothed length presses against her. She grinds against him, but it isn’t enough. She needs more.

As if he could read her thoughts, he falls to his knees before her.

“I need to taste you.” His voice is almost guttural as he pulls down her pants and underwear. He removes his gloves and throws them on the floor before parting her slit. Then, his mouth is on her. His tongue teases her clit as he nudges two fingers inside her. His digits pump in and out of her, pushing on that perfect spot within her that always makes her brain stop functioning. Her legs tremble. She runs her fingers through his soft, dark locks and tries to keep herself upright. He groans as her grip on his hair tightens, but she can’t tell if it’s in pleasure or in pain. Knowing him, it’s probably both.

It doesn’t take long before she’s getting close again. She throws her head back and closes her eyes, no longer trying to hold back the sounds she’s making.

_Look at me,_ Ren’s voice says through their bond. _I want you to look at me when you come._

She glances down at him. His mouth is still on her sex, but his eyes are fixed on hers.

_Come._

The look in his eyes and the demand in his voice are enough to push her over the brink. Her back arches, and she lets out a helpless cry. The waves of her orgasm wash over her, pulsing through her body until nothing but pleasure remains. Ren’s fingers guide her through it, spurring it on until she feels like she can’t stand it anymore. Her knees buckle and she sinks to the floor, trying to catch her breath.

“I love watching you come,” Ren murmurs, tenderly cupping her cheek in his hand.

There’s nothing smug in his voice, nothing malicious—nothing but genuine astonishment. He looks at her like she’s something otherworldly; something he doesn’t deserve to touch yet still can’t keep his hands off. No one’s ever wanted her like he does. He craves her like a drug; a need as strong as the need to breathe.

His obsession should scare her, but it doesn’t.  After all, she feels it too.

She swiftly removes the rest of her clothes and climbs into his lap. His hands are on her instantly, but she brushes them off.

“Clothes,” she says, her voice hoarse. “Get them off.”

She doesn’t have to tell him twice. He shrugs off his thick coat, and she tugs his shirt over his head. The pants are left on for now, mostly because she can’t bring herself to move away from his lap. Her hands roam over his torso. A myriad of scars covers his pale skin, turning his perfection into something different. Something hotter.

She wants him. She wants him more than she’s ever wanted another person. There’s something within her that pulls her toward him, an urge that can’t be relieved unless he’s by her side. She hates him—a part of her does, at least—but it doesn’t matter. She needs him nonetheless.

She places her hand on his chest and pushes him down on the floor. He closes his eyes as she traces his scars with her lips. The marks on his pale skin tell the story of a warrior—someone who’s had to fight for survival, just like herself. She lingers on the scars left by her own lightsaber. They’ve healed well, but will never fully fade. Whatever happens, Kylo Ren will never be free of her. Traces of her will always remain, engraved into his skin.  

She has no idea why the thought of that makes her feel so _good._

He groans softly as she unbuttons his pants. His member is as impressive as the rest of him. She strokes him once, twice, and watches his fists clench and unclench as he tries to remain in control. This is when he’s the most beautiful, she thinks. The calm right before the inevitable explosion.

She slowly lowers herself onto him. Her breath hitches in her throat. Nothing compares to the feeling of him filling her like this. It’s like they’re two parts of a whole, finally becoming one.

His hands span her waist, but he lets her decide the rhythm—for now. The waves of pleasure grow stronger again, pulsating through her body. This time, it’s not just her pleasure she feels—she can sense his, too.

Rey stares down at him, and his dark eyes meet hers. She recognizes the wrinkle between his eyebrows and the clenching of his jaw. He’s barely keeping himself together, but his touch his still gentle. Controlled. That wouldn’t do.

Her hand finds its way to where their bodies meet. She never breaks eye contact with him as she begins to slowly rub her clit. Furious possessiveness flashes in his eyes, and he snaps. In the blink of an eye, she finds herself on her back with her hands pinned above her head.

Ren stares down at her, his eyes feral. “No one fucks you but me.”

“I—”

His lips crash into hers. He swallows her voice as he pounds into her, over and over, taking her without a single shred of control. He’s pure power, wild and unleashed, and she’s the one who made him like this. The rush washes over her, mixing with the pleasure. Nothing compares to this. No one makes her feel like this but him.

Ren kisses her chest, more teeth than lips, leaving stinging marks all over her skin.

“You can’t hide forever,” he growls. “I will find you, and when I do, I won’t let you go. You’ll be mine, Rey. _Mine._ ”

She grabs his hair and pulls him up to her face. Her eyes meet his without hesitation.

“Don’t kid yourself, Kylo Ren,” she says. “You’re already mine.”

She feels his orgasm through the bond, and it’s enough to set her off a second time that night. The sensation plays back and forth between them, a strange synchronization that only strengthens the feeling. The pleasure loops between them, over and over, until she feels like she’s going to explode.

When she remembers how to breathe again, she finds herself sprawled over Ren. Her head is tucked beneath his chin, and his arms are wrapped tightly around her body. She’s in the arms of a monster, yet she feels . . . safe.

She hears his calm heartbeats through his chest, perfectly synchronized with hers. They’re two parts of a whole. The only time she can truly relax is when she feels his warm skin against hers.

Soon, they’ll both wake up, and they’ll once again be mortal enemies. She’ll continue her training with Master Luke to become a Jedi, and he’ll keep searching for a way to turn her to the Dark side. They’re on opposite sides of a war. No nightly visits could ever change that.

“I hate you,” she mutters with a complete lack of conviction. “I’ll always hate you.”

He kisses the top of her head, and his hand continues to stroke her hair. “I know.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure where I was going with this to begin with, but this is where I ended up. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
